True Happiness
by Hikari Hayashi
Summary: This S+S [and E+T] fic takes place after the 2nd Movie! What happened after Sakura leapt into Syaoran's arms? And what happened to everyone else?
1. Apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cast of Card Captor Sakura…^_^;; The wonderful CLAMP team does

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the cast of Card Captor Sakura…^_^;; The wonderful CLAMP team does! I'm writing this purely for the enjoyment of others (and myself) …since the series has officially ended. ;_;

_Author's Notes:_ Yet another CCS fic for fans…This takes place after the 2nd Movie! It's been a while since I've written a CCS fic! Last time I wrote one was for…for…CCS, but before the movie 2 came out. That's why I didn't even bother posting it up… GOMEN if this one's not good…PLEASE REVIEW though! I need input to see if I should continue…And lastly…I will be using some Japanese in here, just 'cause it sounds…better. Let me know if you need a glossary, but mostly they're common, very common, words/phrases, and you can use the context to figure out the meaning. Scenes/Surroundings/Setting etc are marked by [brackets]. Inner thoughts are _italized_. I hope that wasn't confusing! Now enjoy…hopefully. By the way, I included a short glossary since for some strange reason people think I'm saying Daidouji when I mean Daijobu…^_^;

Short Glossary:

Daiski = I love you

Yogata = Thank Goodness

Daijobu?/Daijobu = Are you Ok?/I'm ok.

Arigato = Thank you. 

Hoe = (pronounced _Ho-weh) _Sakura's way of saying "Huh?" or "AHH!!" 

Gomen-nasai = I'm very sorry

**True Happiness**

By Hikari

===Chapter 1: Apologies===

It was a fine clear afternoon of midsummer.As she peered out the window, a gentle refreshing summer breeze glided by, carrying a few sparkles of tears from her face. Hot and yellow as the summer days were, it was still vibrant with a sense of life. Sakura's heart eased as the mellifluous song of the birds from a nearby cypress tree harmonized with Syaoran's slow, steady breathing behind her. _Yogata, the Void changed into Hope and didn't take away his special feelings…_She looked back at the soundly sleeping boy on the bed. Her emerald eyes twinkled in the faint sunlight that shone through the glass as she reminisced on the events of the morning. 

[flashback]

"…Daiski!" Sakura leapt across the chasm and into her loved one's arms. Syaoran embraced her, and the two watched the rise of the ever-luminous sun chase away the darkness of night. Her eyes glistened as the great star rose behind the deep purple mountains, and she held Syaoran's hand tighter, as they watched the world return back to normal and become bathed in the soft yellow rays. The small smile on his face and the warmth elicited from his eyes filled her with content. _I've never been this happy before. Arigato, Syaoran-kun_. 

"We must get back, since the others are probably starting to wake up." Syaoran said after a moment of golden silence.

"Un," she replied, and held both his hands. "Daijobu? I feel your pulse faster than usual…" A worried expression occupied her face.

"Daijobu." Syaoran smiled. "Arigato, for worrying. Now how to get back…" 

"Here comes Yue-san and Kero-chan!"

  
The young couple rode on Cerberus back to the auditorium. Just in time, the two –still in their combat costumes – stood on stage as the audience started to wake up. Syaoran looked at Sakura and the two nodded.They both knew the part each will have to play, and took their places. Once everyone focused again on the stage, the play resumed in the air of early morning.

"At last, our kingdoms will no longer be at war against each other, and I can return your feelings to you, Prince." Sakura walked back to Syaoran, took his hand and led him to the front where the audience could see him. Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, and Rika were confused at the happenings, but soon realized that the show was still on. As they heard Sakura's words, they grew sentimental. Meiling and Tomoyo both smiled.

"Finally! Those two…they took f-o-r-e-v-e-r!" 

Tomoyo let out a muffled "oh ho ho ho ho!" at Meiling's remark. "It's good, that everything is ok again. I love to see Sakura-chan smile, and I have to have it on tape!" Tomoyo had her video camcorder set up again. _Yogata, it still works!_ She zoomed in on the couple, unable to afford to lose this precious, kawaii moment.

Syaoran bent down on one knee, and gently kissed Sakura's ivory hands. Many of the audience members were smiling and shedding tears of happiness, even if they were just asleep a while ago. Meiling had a momentary shock. _It'll be great if I can find someone like my cousin!! Kawaii~_ Her eyes grew dreamy at the thought. Meanwhile, Touya grew crossed. _THAT BRAT! HOW COULD HE—_

"Daijobu, Touya? Don't worry about those two…I know you care about Sakura very much, but that boy is very special to her." Yukito gave him a soft smile, calming Touya. 

"Demo…Hmph, I'll just keep a sharp eye on him then." 

Smiling, Yukito took his hand and led him to the back stage, saying in a soft, almost inaudible voice along the way, "You know, even though you don't really show it to Sakura, you're still a very kind, protective brother. She's and I are both lucky to have you in our lives. Arigato, Touya."

The whole audience clapped and took out their handkerchiefs to wipe away tears of happiness. Nadeshiko blossoms, and roses where showered the couple as they bowed. Sakura gathered a few in her arms and the two walked back to where Terada-sensei and the rest were waiting.

Sakura's walking pace burst into a sprint as she ran towards her best friend and Meiling. "TOMOYO-CHAN! MEILIN-CHAN!" she said as she waved to the two girls. Hugging Tomoyo and holding Meiling's hand, she realized that Syaoran was not by her side. "Hoe?" She peered until she noticed that Syaoran had stopped halfway back, using the nearby wall for support, with Terada-sensei and the others gathering around him. 

"Syaoran-kun! gomen…gomen-nasai!!" Tears formed when she arrived, seeing him now sitting on the floor unconscious. 

[end flashback] 

All these events raced through her mind over and over as she gazed at Syaoran, still sleeping. The doctor Tomoyo called in said that he was just really tired, and needed a good rest. _Tomoyo-chan is very kind to do that, and let me stay over for the day. But…how could I have forgotten that he used so much energy in helping me seal and change the Void card? …I'm…so sorry…for having you go through that… _she thought, as she wiped forming tears from her eyes. _But…Thank you…Thank you, otherwise I might not have said what I've been waiting to say to you for a long time…_Taking his hand, Sakura put it to her light pink colored cheek. "Gomen-nasai, Syaoran-kun, for having you go through that…"

"…don't…worry…" 

_Hoe? _"Syaoran-kun!" Relieved, she hugged him. "Daijobu? HOE~! Don't get up!" 

Syaoran smiled a little. "Hai, I'm feeling much better. Arigato, for worrying and watching over me all this time."   
  


Sakura blushed. They heard the light sound of approaching footsteps, a loud "SYAORAN!", a "Meiling-chan, please be quiet. Li-kun might be sleeping still", and lastly, "…I forgot…" The two inside the room sweatdropped.

"Sakura…" Syaoran looked down at his hands and started to fidget. "You know…I…I'll have to leave soon…right?…" 

A gentle breeze rustled the leaves, and as the birds in the trees departed, they left the fading drum of their beating wings. Sakura had forgotten that Syaoran had only come to visit for a short while.

===Ending Chapter Notes===

Again, be a good reader and give me a review…that way I know whether to continue to fic or not. But I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry it's kinda short too…I'm quite busy over summer ^_^;; 


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cast of Card Captor Sakura…^_^;; The wonderful CLAMP team does

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the cast of Card Captor Sakura…^_^;; The wonderful CLAMP team does! I'm writing this purely for the enjoyment of others (and myself) …since the series has officially ended. ;_; Eh, you know the drill of Disclaimers…

_Author's Notes:_ Arigato for the encouragement and reviews! I didn't think I'd get so many…^_^ Up until the point I dropped what I was doing (reading government books) to continue the fic… Like before, Scenes/Surroundings/Setting etc are marked by [brackets]. Inner thoughts are _italized_. By the way, I included a short glossary…^_^; 

Short Glossary:

Yogata = Thank Goodness

Daijobu?/Daijobu = Are you Ok?/I'm ok.

Arigato = Thank you. 

Gomen-nasai = I'm very sorry

Odangos = Hair set into two buns (think of Usagi from Sailormoon, or Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi)

Onegai = Please

Un = Like an "mm", just with a U sound beginning. ^_^; meaning "yes." Asians say that a lot [No offense, but I'm Asian too ^_^;]

Dakaratte = even so/ yes, but…

Demo = but

Doshite = Why

Iie = No

Oniichan = Brother 

Otousan = Father

Sayonara = Good Bye 

Matte = Wait

Kajuu = Monster (what Touya always calls Sakura)

Happy Reading! And I added more S+S moments as people asked me too...

**True Happiness**

By Hikari

===Chapter 2: Thoughts===

"SYAORAN!" The door burst open. In a flash a girl with braided odangos leapt onto the bed and shook him rather violently. "HOW COULD YOU WORRY ME LIKE THAT!…" Syaoran's face turned a blue-violet color and his eyes swirled. "Oops…Gomen cousin…" Meiling released her grip from his neck and sweatdropped. After a few moments of letting him catch his breath, Meiling benignly asked him, "Do you feel better?" 

"…Un…but you didn't have to shake me so hard…" Syaoran massaged the back of his neck where Meiling had help a tight grasp with his left hand. 

Tomoyo only smiled throughout this cousin-to-cousin encounter as she stood in the shadow of the door. _Meiling-chan is so active and full of energy, like Sakura-chan. _She looked at the short amber-haired girl facing the window and who seemed somewhat dazed. _Dakaratte, Sakura-chan looks so distressed…_ "Sakura-chan, is something troubling you?"

The girl didn't hear the kind concerns of her best friend. _I…I don't want Syaoran-kun to return back to Hong Kong…demo… …it is his home…and he doesn't live in Tomoeda anymore…He's…only…visiting…I want him to be happy…_She sighed._ …His mother had called him back because there were no more Clow Cards or strange phenomena occurring…I…will miss him…doshite…this happens…to me…_ A garden of redolent, full-bloomed violets grew under the window she looked down from, but she, blind to its splendor, lost herself in the deep abyss of her discontinuous thoughts. 

* * *

There was a sense of growing emptiness that soon pervaded the entire room, as brightly lit as it was."Sakura." Syaoran's hands were on her shoulders. Sakura slowly turned to face him, tears streaming down her face. She noticed that the song of the crickets had begun, and that they were alone. _How long has he been behind me…? I wonder when Meiling-chan and Tomoyo-chan left…? _Sakura tried to say something, yet no sounds came out less the movement of her soft camellia pink lips.

"Shh," he said as he took out his lavender handkerchief, the very same one that he had given to Sakura less than a year ago to wipe her eyes as she told him about what Yukito had said to her regarding feelings. This time, he unfolded it and soothingly soaked up the tears from her delicate face. "Onegai, don't cry. It makes my heart heavy to see you troubled and full of sorrow," he said as he gazed warmly into her plaintive yet radiant eyes. Lightly holding the hand he had the handkerchief in, Sakura held it up to her face. Her subtle rosy appearance had slowly ebbed into a cold pallor. As Syaoran's fingers came in contact with her soft skin, he affectionately smiled at her until he could feel a mild coldness that stung his fingers momentarily. Almost instinctively he felt her forehead, and found it to be quite warm. "Go rest. You haven't even slept since this morning have you?"

"…Iie…I haven't…"

"That's because you were watching over me…" He smiled as he started to close the window so no more drafts would enter the room. "Arigato, but now you've gotten yourself unwell." 

"Daijobu…I feel fine…and I'd have to call Oniichan since Otousan is working…" Her eyes pleaded to his, indicating she didn't want to leave. One hand still held onto his.

Syaoran let out a deep sigh. He knew how much energy she had used last night and today, using all her cards and changing the Void card to the Hope. _She's grown a lot stronger since I left…but she still is the Sakura I know…I don't want to go back home…_He grew contemplative, avoiding eye contact by bowing his head and eyeing the tessellations on the carpet until he noticed the hand holding onto his grew limp and icy. "Sakura!" Her eyes had grown stunned and her body began to waver. Immediately he caught her, holding her close to him so she would stop shivering. She calmed down, but her sense of touch still numb. "…You're tired," he said as he swept her off her feet, "and cold. Onegai, rest," he continued before carefully settling her down on the bed and pulling the blanket sheets over her body. He dimmed the lights until only the flow of the slightly ajar door of the hallway broke the darkness. 

"…Syaoran-kun…" the last words Sakura managed to utter before drifting to sleep, a preoccupied expression on the wet face. 

I hate to see her so sad as this…he thought as he fixed his eyes on her. He bent down and brushing a few strands of the silky-smooth amber hair aside, stood up again and proceeded to gently pat her face dry. Again, he checked up on her temperature but became dismayed that it was still quite warm. Don't worry about your brother…I'll tell him myself if I have to that you're staying over at Daidouji's house for the night. Sleep well, Sakura, and become healthy again…I…I can't bear to see you like this. He kneeled down, and softly kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Kinomoto Residence." 

Syaoran took a deep breath. "This is Li speaking. It's…concerning Sakura." 

Thinking Otousan had called, Touya was taken by surprise to find the boy on the line. "What's wrong? Where's Sakura?" His tone grew urgent.

"Sakura…She's fine. I…just called to inform she's staying over at Daidouji's house tonight." _I can't believe I'm talking to him on the phone…Why didn't I let Daidouji call when she offered? Oi…_He slapped himself for doing this.

"Oh, ok. Why didn't she call herself? …HEY BRAT! Are you still there?!" 

For a moment he forgot that he was still on the line with her brother. Sighing, he resumed. "Un, that is all I wanted to say. And I'm not a 'brat'. Sayonara." 

Touya was irritated -- extremely irritated. "Matte! Let me ask you, is she really all right? If she was she would've called me herself." 

_Damn, he knows_. "….Un. She's already asleep; that's why I called for her." _I wonder if he'll buy that…I know Sakura doesn't want others to worry about her…_

_ _

[the Kinomoto residence]

"Oi, that kajuu. Always causing trouble. Ok, arigato, for calling." He said relunctantly, and hung up the phone, Yukito questioned him. "Daijobu, Touya? Is it about Sakura?"

"I'm fine. Looks like Sakura won't be home tonight. I'll let Otousan know when he comes back." 

"I see. Don't worry about Sakura, she has very good friends who'll watch over her." Yukito smiled assuring Touya that there is nothing to worry about. "How about some cookies I made?" 

"Oi, Yuki…" Slightly smiling, the two walked into the kitchen.

[the Daidouji residence]

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. _Yogata, that the call is over with…_He placed the phone to his side, and looked at the silk cherry blossom flowers amidst the olive shaded leaves that accented the pink brilliance underthe coffee table_…Sakura…I can't tell her I'll be leaving in 2 days…I want her to keep smiling…demo…Mother's wishes…_

Tomoyo, sitting on the opposite couch of the living room covered her giggles as she glanced over at him, now slouching on the comfortable chair with the cordless phone on the armrest. _Li-kun is thinking about Sakura-chan…Kawaii…_Her eyes turned starry at this thought. After a minute of silence, Tomoyo pointed to the phone. "Li-kun, I was wondering, why don't you call your mother?" Smiling, the future CEO of Daidouji Collections no doubt had a plan in mind.

===Ending Chapter Notes===

Again, be a good reader and give me a review…that way I know whether to still continue to fic or not. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I made it especially longer than my usual ones since it might be a while before my next installment. ::prepares to get choked by the crowd:: Nevertheless, ideas are certainly welcomed. I noticed a lot of people want Syaoran to stay… I will see. Sorry to leave you hanging… My E-mail: ([lilhikari@hotmail.com][1]) 

   [1]: mailto:lilhikari@hotmail.com



	3. Depressed

Disclaimer: Eh, you know the drill of Disclaimers…

_Disclaimer:_ Eh, you know the drill of Disclaimers…

_Author's Notes:_ My Pre-fic ramblings…Well, it has begun. School. _;; I'll well-aware that the plot is moving pretty slow…but before throwing anything at me, I made this chapter longer (again), the latter part moving at a quicker pace. Hey, time flies by fast, and kids grow fast…before you know it you're in the whacky adult world (if you're not already) ^_^;.Like before, Scenes/Surroundings/Setting etc are marked by [brackets]. Inner thoughts are _italized_. Please review! Sorry I didn't put up translations to the song…let me know if I should next time ^_^;

Short Glossary:

Ne = one of those participles…like "hey" etc. used to catch attention or at the end of a question

Demo = But

Kawaii = Cute

Hoe = Sakura's exclamation for surprise, fear…yeah.

Iie = No

Arigato = Thank you

Minna = Everybody

Okashi = Sweets

Ureshii = Happy  
Un = Like an "mm", just with a U sound beginning. ^_^; meaning "yes."

Onegai = Please

Genki = healthy, good, happy

Sayonara = Good Bye

Nandemonai = It's nothing

Gomen-nasai = I'm very sorry

Happy Reading! Sorry for the overall dismal chapter…

**True Happiness**

By Hikari

===Chapter 3: Depressed===

[the Daidouji residence]

"Sakura! Ne, it's your turn to sing!" Meiling gave the mic to Sakura who sweatdropped. "…Demo…my voice is in no comparison to Tomoyo-chan's…and I'm not a good singer…"

Tomoyo smiled her usual gentle smile. "Sakura-chan, maybe you should entertain Meiling-chan and Li-kun before they leave. We don't know when we'll get to see them again, but I know we will again. Sakura-chan's voice is so kawaii too, and I'm sure it'll leave a lasting impression in their hearts." Placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder, she pleaded with her eyes and a warm smile. "Sakura-chan will sing for us now, right?"

The encouraging words of her best friend were enough to have her accept the microphone and pick a song to sing. Syaoran, who sat opposite of Sakura, couldn't help but smile at the blushing girl fingering through the many CDs. He knew he'd miss seeing the face, expressions and actions, but he also knew he couldn't abandon his training. _Mother called me before I could call her to ask if I could stay…telling me I needed to return home to finish martial arts and magic training…I can't go against her wishes…_ "Destiny has its ways of separating and uniting people again,"she had said in the long distance call before she hung up. _I know in time I'll see and be with you again, I only pray you can wait…_His thoughts were interrupted by the introduction of an rather slow beat music piece, and before long, the sweet voice of Sakura filled the room. 

_ _

[Sepia no Hi – Sepia Days]

_sonna ni mukuchi ni nattara  
waraenaku naru ja nai  
daremo inai kousha aruita  
kaze ni tobasarenai you ni  
mujaki ni waratta shashin wa  
iroasete iku keredo  
soko ni wa ima demo kaze ga fuite  
namida ga tomaranai_

When you withdraw into silence like that  
you can't laugh, right?  
The picture of you smiling innocently  
as you walked through the empty school  
as if the wind wouldn't let you fly  
is fading,  
but even now a wind still blows there  
and the tears won't stop

_toorisugita hi no ato wa  
joukei dake ga zutto nokoru  
fuzakeatta toki mo surechigatta toki mo  
chanto kono me de mite okitai_

What's left behind after days gone by  
is always, just a scene.  
The times we played around, the times we crossed each other  
I want to see them right with my own eyes. 

_mou kimi to aenai  
onaji yume tooku made oikaketa  
SEPIA no hi itsu made mo  
kagayaite futari no takaramono_

I can't see you any more  
We chased the after same dreams into the distance  
Sepia-colored days - always  
shine, as our precious treasure.

_yuugure eki no HO-MU de  
zawameki to BERU ga hibiku  
chiisaku unazuita koe sae todokazu ni  
sabishiku naru_

Bells echo noisily   
At the station platform at twilight  
I bowed my head a little, my voice couldn't reach you  
And it made me lonely

_kotoba ni shiyou to omou to  
naze da kasugu ni kiete shimau  
totemo taisetsu de kakegaenai mono de  
wakatte-iru no ni ienai mama_

When I think about expressing my feelings,  
why do the words suddenly disappear?  
Even though I realize what's so precious,  
so irreplaceable, I can't say it.

_nanika wo motomete kokoro no DOA wo akete  
fuan ni makesou de miageta sora  
kimi no mama de ite jibun no chikara wo shinjite  
atarashii kisetsu wo sagashi ni yukou_

Search after something, open the door to your heart.  
The sky you looked up at as you were going to give in to doubts...  
Stay as you are, believe in your own strength  
Let's go in search of a new season.

_mou kimi to aenai  
tsugi no SUTE-JI e to mukatte iku  
SEPIA no hi SAYONARA  
wasurenai yo ookiku te wo futta_

I can't see you any more  
I'm going on to the next stage  
Sepia-colored days - _Sayonara_  
I won't forget how you gave me a big wave goodbye

_yuuhi no kaze ni osarete  
yukkuri to densha ga ugokidasu  
mata itsuka kono basho e  
SEPIA no hi natsu e kaette koyou_

Pushed by the evening winds  
the train slowly begins to move.  
Someday, let's come back again, to this place,  
to sepia-colored days, to summer...

_ _

[end; Lyrics and Translation done by Takayama Miyuki ([][1]Miyuki@Jlyrics.org)]

As the song drew to a close, all three sniffled but clapped their hands for Sakura. No doubt it was beautifully sung and touching.

"Encore!" Sakura can sing so well!" Meiling cheered as she applauded. "She might even pose a threat to Tomoyo's voice! Don't you think so Syaoran?"

The other black-haired girl didn't mind the comment, but rather, let out a dreamy sigh. Her eyes became starry as she exclaimed, more to herself that anyone else, "Sakura-chan is perfect for filming in every way! Kawaii-ness, spirit, magic, acting and singing! I can't wait to re-watch this tape! Ohohohoho!" She covered her giggle while the others –sweatdropping- stared at her, and wondering where the camcorder could be in the room.

"Hoe…" Sakura looked about the room searching for the gray device.

"Tomoyo, you hardly leave your camcorder off don't you?"

Shaking her head slightly, she responded, "I couldn't bear to miss Sakura's kawaii moments!"

"Um…ok…" _I sometimes wonder why she took up this hobby_. Meiling then turned to her cousin. "Syaoran, your turn to sing!"

The lyrics and voice of Sakura kept playing over and over in his mind. He secretly cried inside until he realized his cousin was staring at him. "…EH, iie, I don't want to…"

"But everyone else has! It's only fair!" By that line she had shoved the mic into his hands. "Oi…" 

The night ended with Sakura singing _Hitotsu _Dake [Only You] as the last song. Everyone was affected by the honey yet melancholic voice. Meiling was on the verge of tears and Syaoran's heart ached again. _I will come back for you, Sakura…_It was a moment of silence before Tomoyo clapped, joined by the other two.

"Arigato minna-san," Sakura said looking down. She had sung that with all her heart, hoping to forever leave a lasting impression on Syaoran. 

* * *

[the Kinomoto residence]

A small crack of light shone through the blinds of the slanted window; the orange sun had just begun its rise. Sakura looked up at the skewed yellow ceiling. _I can't sleep anymore…I will put the finishing touches…_She thought to herself as she grabbed her alarm clock and switched it off. It read 5:30 AM. _Today Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan goes back to Hong Kong…Their flight leaves in the afternoon…supposed to meet at Tomoyo-chan's house at 10…_Her thoughts reflected the intermittent fading chirps of the crickets. Rising, she replaced her alarm clock and tucked Kero-chan who had fallen asleep at the head of her bed. 

"…Okashi…Ureshii…" he muttered.

Sakura couldn't help but smile a little. "…Hopeless Kero-chan…still thinking about food in your sleep," she said as she patted his round head. She walked over to her closet and took out a simple, periwinkle sundress with ivory trimmings that tied at the waist at the back into any other ordinary bow. Then she hunted in her drawer for purple ribbons; upon finding them she quickly brushed her short hair and braided it into two tails, each with purple ribbon intertwined and fastened with a thin white band. She looked at her reflection for a long time, noticing her eyes not as puffy as it was last night after she had cried herself to sleep, after the karaoke farewell dinner Tomoyo held.

* * *

[Next day @ the airport]

"All passengers of flight to Hong Kong on Eva Air, you may begin boarding at gate 7." 

"Sakura, keep in touch!" Meiling hugged her. "Arigato, Tomoyo, for letting us stay at your house. Thank you for everything, both of you. We had lots of fun here, ne Syaoran?" Meiling nudged him.

"…Un. Arigato Daidouji. Sakura…" Syaoran took her hand. "I will see you again soon," he said as he embraced her. "Onegai, be your cheery self…I promise with my heart we'll be together again." He warmly gazed into her emerald eyes, which were now filled with tears, and then softly kissed her on the lips. 

"Kawaii~" Meiling and Tomoyo said to each other as they proceeded towards the gate to give some time for the two to be alone, yet they couldn't keep their eyes off them.

Momentarily stunned, she managed to say, "…Un." Sakura wiped her face and smiled her usual genki smile, blushing all the while because she didn't expect that sweet kiss. "No matter how long it takes, I will wait for you." Sakura touched his face with her left hand, and with her right, pulled out a cherry-blossom pink bear with a green ribbon around its neck she had finished touching just before leaving for Tomoyo's house in the morning, and held it out to the boy.

He too, did not expect this little parting gift. "Arigato." He accepted the bear and stared into her eyes one last time before he left. "Sayonara, for the time being!" He hugged her again, with a tear running down the side of his face. After wiping it away, smiling, he waved to her as he walked towards Meiling who was already in line.

"Bye, Syaoran-kun! Meiling-chan! Have a safe trip!" She kept waving to the two until they vanished amongst the many passengers boarding the plane, leaving the airport with a wet face and crying into a best friend's lap in the sedan driven by the bodyguard.

* * *

[Hong Kong, 3 months later]

Outside the window of the classroom a few lost petals glided by. …_Sakura…_

"Xiaolang." The teacher came over and peered down at the brown hair boy. "Are you sick? You're losing your concentration."

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder. I feel fine Mr. Chan."He looked down at the book on the desk.

"Ok. We'll continue then."

Meiling noticed many similar moments. Occasionally her cousin would be lost in his thoughts and memories, and every so often he'd mistake another happy, short amber-haired girl as Sakura Kinomoto. Every time she witnessed these occasions she could only sigh to herself. At least he seemed to be getting better at not mistaking girls now. _Hm, It's my duty to keep a watch on Syaoran until he meets her again…I wonder how Sakura & Tomoyo are doing now in Japan?_

[Japan]__

Chiharu, Naoko and Rika walked over to Sakura's desk. "You're not as energetic as you usually are…is there something wrong?" All three had concerned facial expressions; even Takashi looked worried from a distance.

"Iie…nandemonai." Sakura replied with a false smile.

Only Tomoyo could sense it was not genuine. _Sakura-chan is depressed…and it seems to be getting worse as the days go by… What can I do?_ She herself became preoccupied. _Meiling-chan said Li-kun is similar and at least he's getting better, but Sakura-chan isn't…At first Sakura-chan missed the two so much, but for a month and half she got better and returned to her happy self…but after it's all been going downhill again…Hm, I wonder if anything's going on in Sakura's house…After all, I haven't seen her brother around her a lot, and her father since I heard he's on a long business trip…Kero-chan and Yue-san were given a month's vacation…And when I tried to ask her she always excused herself or said nothing was wrong…Sakura-chan…_Looking at the short amber haired girl with green eyes staring down at her desk after the bell had rung, she promised to herself that she would find the cause of Sakura's recent sorrow as she stepped out of class 6-2, only to bump into a short, black haired boy with glasses and fall down. 

"Gomen-nasai! I didn't see--" As she looked up, she saw a familiar face. 

"What a pleasant surprise, Tomoyo-san." He smiled warmly at her and extended his hand to help her get up.

"Arigato." She smiled, feeling her heart become excited. "I, I didn't expect you to come back…"

Again, smiling his gentle smile, he questioned her, "Shall I walk you home? I think Sakura-san would like to be alone." 

_"_Arigato Eriol-kun. Would you like to hear about how Sakura-chan captured and changed the Void card?" The two together walked into the sunset in the direction of Tomoyo's house, catching up and discussing recent happenings along the way.

===Ending Chapter Notes===

Again, be a good reader and give me a review…that way I know whether to still continue to fic or not. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I noticed a lot of people want Syaoran to stay… but… I had to have him return in order to put in my other ideas...! ::prepares to get hanged for not having him stay in Japan:: For E+T fans, that…was just a sample of what's coming up... ^_^Overall, more stuff to come next time! Ja~ for now…::realizes the homework pile she has to do::

   [1]: mailto:Miyuki@jlyrics.org



	4. Troubles

Disclaimer: Eh, you know the drill of Disclaimers…

_Disclaimer:_ Eh, you know the drill of Disclaimers…

_Author's Notes:_ Pre-fic ramblings…I've been disturbed and saddened by last week's events...and this chapter is may not as good as the previous ones… ::sigh:: I give out my condolences and prayers to everyone, for recovery, peace, happiness, and love. 

Short Glossary:

Baka = Stupid

Oniichan = What Sakura calls her brother

Doshite = Why

Sake = rice wine

Genki = happy, cheerful, full of spirit

Ohayo = Hi/Hello/short for Good morning

Arigato = Thank you

Moshi = hello?

Hao = mandarin for "Good"

Ni mun hao = Hello! (to a 2+ people)

Happy Reading! Again, sorry for the dismal chapter…

**True Happiness**

By Hikari

===Chapter 4: Troubles=== 

"WHY ARE YOU SO INTO THAT BAKA BRAT?!"  
  
"ONIICHAN! Syaoran-kun is not a brat!"

"FORGET ABOUT HIM! LOOK AT WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU – DUMP YOU, AND MAKE YOU DEPRESSED!"

"He's only going back because he needs to!"

"Then when's he coming back? HM?"

Sakura was speechless, stunned with her mouth agape. She didn't know what to say, because she didn't know the answer, and couldn't hold back the tears any longer. _Doshite? Why is Oniichan being so mean to be these past months?! He's been drinking sake a lot too…I…I can't hide this from Tomoyo-chan anymore…I…need help…Oniichan needs help…_She ran to her room and shut the door with a loud bang. "LOCK!" For sure her brother couldn't break in and start to yell and push her again. Alone, she plopped onto the bed and looked at the picture of her whole family (excluding her mother), smiling when they had gone on a trip to Hinata in Northern Japan a few months ago. "I miss the way Oniichan used to be…I miss Syaoran-kun…and Meiling-chan…I miss Kero-chan and Yue-san…" That night, she cried herself to sleep and dreamt about what Yue-san and Kero-chan could be doing on their vacation.

When the outside light shone again, Sakura quickly woke up and got dressed for school. She washed up and dabbed some powder on her face. In a minute Sakura again looked like the normal –genki— Sakura everyone knows. Just as she entered the gates of Tomoeda, she saw her best friend. It was still quite early and not many students were there.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" She skated towards the black-haired girl.

"Sakura-chan, you've been arriving so early these past several weeks. Do you have a minute? I know you do…We haven't had much time to sit and talk to each other like old days, and I'm afraid I'm behind Sakura-chan's life. How can I film your biography?" Tomoyo smiled at the sweatdropping Sakura. "Ne, Sakura-chan, I know you haven't been yourself lately these past months. Why haven't you told me about any problems, so we can work it out together?" Pausing, she placed a hand on the girl, now bowing her head. "Did you think I didn't know there was something wrong? I've known you for a long time, and you can tell me anything that's on your mind."

Taken aback, Sakura managed a small smile at her friend. "All right." She told her how Touya had started his bad mood streak ever since Sakura announced she wanted Yue and Kero to go on a vacation for a while. There weren't any things going on mysteriously, so somehow she had convinced them to take it. Yukito had also gotten a scholarship to a program outside of Japan, adding to the pros of the vacation from magic. Touya had tried to persuade him to not go, but was unsuccessful, and since they left, he's been taking out his anger on her. Tomoyo listened to all of this as Sakura started to pour all her emotions, and wiped a tear from her friend's face.

In the background Eriol watched the two, but kept his eyes more on the one comforting the other. "Sakura-san must really be disturbed…she's not detecting me at all. Arigato, Tomoyo-san, for helping her and going along with our plans." 

"I know what we should do Sakura-chan. School term ends tomorrow, and we have summer vacation. I think you need a rest, a break from all your tensions and your brother.Shall we go on a trip, just the three of us?"

"Hoe…Three?"

"I mean two." Tomoyo smiled. 

"…To where?" Sakura felt much better after pouring out what she had been bottling up. "And before I forget, arigato, Tomoyo-chan, for cheering me up!"

Still smiling, she replied, "I am your best friend after all." With that, the two joined the other students walking into the building, and disappeared into their homeroom.

* * *

[Syaoran writing a letter]

_Dear Sakura,_

_Ogenki desuka? Spring vacation has begun here in Hong Kong. It is not as pretty as it is in Japan though…the cherry blossoms are already blooming there ne? I miss seeing you_

"ARGH! I don't know what to write to her!" He smashed the paper and threw it into the wastebasket. 

"Oi, Syaoran…."_ Hm, I still have say his name as I do in Japan…oh well_ "…You're hopeless…" Meiling remarked, sighing as she saw the basket slowly pile up crumpled paper. "Go giver her a call; it might be a little easier…"

[flashback]

"I…I can't speak to her now--!" 

"Shut up already! It's ringing!" As she heard someone pick up the line, she shoved the phone to her cousin.

"Moshi moshi? Kinomoto residence."

The sweet voice of the receiver stunned him momentarily. "…uh, may I speak to Sakura?"

"Syaoran-kun! What a surprise! Ohayo--"

"…Ohayo…eh…you knew right away it was me…um, ogenki-desuka?"

"Un! I miss you so much! And Meiling-chan too!"

"Ah, arigato…" He was at a lost for words and a moment of silence passed before the conversation resumed.

"Syaoran-kun? Are you there?"

"…." He didn't know what to say.

"I suppose the line got cut off…"

Before he could respond, she had hung up the phone.

[end flashback]

Oi…maybe it isn't easier…he needs to see her… 

Syaoran leaned on the old tree and clenched his fists. Clearly, he was frustrated and kept erasing whatever he had written. Suddenly something hit him. A rock with a note that read "HI!" He put the clipboard with the paper and his writing utensils down next to a dandelion on the grass. Syaoran and Meiling looked around, wondering where it came from – more like who threw the pebble -- until they saw a girl waving to them.

"Xiaolang! Meiling! Ni mun hao!" she said as she ran towards the two.

Meiling whispered to her cousin. "…Ne, it's her again…" 

He sighed deeply. [Aimi is a former classmate, friend of Meiling, and one of the people he had mistaken for Sakura since he didn't recognize her at first as she had cut her hair short.] _Why is she so persistent…_He tried to pick down his stuff and walk to another location in the park until someone had jumped onto his back and put her arms around his neck."Xiaolang! Where are you going? I like you a lot!"

"GET OFF HIM AIMI!" Meiling glared at her and cleared her throat. "er…sorry for the yell…but you shouldn't do that to him…you might hurt his back or something…" 

Aimi looked down for a moment at the ruffled brown hair of Syaoran, and smiling, she said, "Ok!" and let her grasp go, allowing Syaoran to breath. "Sorry Xiaolang…"

"…un." 

_She's gotten …too…cheerful…freaky…and I hang out with her sometimes at school too?…_She shivered at this thought. __

Aimi stepped into the space between Syaoran and Meiling, turning to Meiling first. "Want to go watch a movie today? It's on me…" Her sweet voice couldn't be turned down.

"…Sure…uh, let me tell Auntie first." Meiling took out her cell phone and dialed a number. After a brief chat, Meiling smiled at the genki girl. "It's ok with Auntie."

"Yay!" Then she turned to opposite direction, facing towards the boy. "Xiaolang! You can come too!…if you want…"

"No, thank you though, but I have some stuff I want to work on." He shuffled his loose papers into a neat stack and took them up in his arms.

"Ok…um…ne…Xiaolang…you…you…you hate me don't you?" Her dark brown eyes slowly started to fill with tears as she gazed into his.

He looked at her for a moment then turned to his side. "…no…I don't hate you…" The short-amber hair tied back with a ribbon and the semi-confused look reminded terribly him of Sakura which led him to completely show his back to her.

Her sniffles turned into quiet sobs. 

Meiling looked at and pitied her. She recalled how her parents and baby brother had died in a car accident when she was little, and how she grew up living in a relative's house where everyone scolded her for every wrong mistake. Yet…she was almost always happy. She sighed and took her hand. "…it's ok…his mind is just slow." 

He took a quick glance at the girl with her head bowed down, and remembered when Sakura had cried when Yukito had told her that she'd find someone else that really loved her. _…Dammit…I hurt her feelings…come to think…she is kind of like Sakura…wait, no…must keep focus…_He took out a handkerchief from his back pocket of his jeans and handed it to Aimi, who took it gratefully. "Cheer up," his last words before he walked away from the two, feeling a little better inside.

* * *

The door opened and a soft voice spoke. "Eriol-kun, all preparations are set. We're flying tomorrow on ANA." Smiling, she walked towards the couch and took the vacant seat next to him.

He looked at her for a moment, and showed a gentle smile. "Well done, Tomoyo-san. Oh, this is for you." He took up the small bunch of white lilies tied with a thin red ribbon, and placed it in her hands. "Thank you, for everything." 

Blushing, she nodded. _Thank you, Eriol-kun, for finding a way to help me cheer up Sakura-chan, and in the process, helping me feel less preoccupied._

===Ending Chapter Notes===

Again, be a good reader and give me a review…that way I know whether to still continue to fic or not! ^_^; 


End file.
